prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC504
Tranquil Cure Mint! ''(Yasuragi no Kyua Minto! ''やすらぎのキュアミント!) is the 4th episode of the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 149th episode overall of the Pretty Cure series. This focuses on Akimoto Komachi turning into a Pretty Cure Plot Coco alerts Nozomi, Rin, and Urara to quickly find the last 2 Cures. At the same time, Komachi Akimoto and Karen Minazuki, suspicious that the 3 are causing strange events to happen at school, try to question them. Nozomi believes these 2 make the perfect last 2 Cures. The sweet and shy Komachi is awakened. Synopsis In the library, Akimoto Komachi is writing a paper until a student came to her to borrow a book. Komachi agreed and stamped and all set for the girl to borrow for a week. After she took it and thanked Komachi, another student came up to her saying that the library is haunted and when it gets dark, you can hear someone struggling. Komachi heard their gossip and began to worry. The next morning in school, all the students in the halls starting to gossip about an evil spirit in the library and a monster in the auditorium, which scared some of them. Komachi is eavesdropping their conversations and worried. Karen greeted Komachi and saying that the rumors are spreading quick. She asked Minazuki Karen if they should talk somewhere and then Komachi saw Nozomi, Rin, and Urara talking about breakfast. They walked to class and passed Komachi and Karen. Karen wondered why Urara quickly became friends with Rin and Nozomi, even though they are different. In Nightmare, Arachnea was summoned by Bunbee to get the Dream Collet. Arachnea said that she had heard the rumors of Girinma and Gamao failed, but Gamao hasn't came back. Bunbee was impressed by her and also warned her about a group called Pretty Cure. She said to trust her on getting the Dream Collet . After class, the students were going to lunch. Nozomi and Rin were excited to eat until Mr. Kokoda asked them to go to the guidance counseling room with Urara so he could talk to them privately. When Nozomi, Rin and Urara and Coco were all together in the room, Coco turned back into his true form and said that he brought them all here because they all need to unite all the Cures, tranquility and intelligence so they could release his friend. But Nozomi and Rin were busy eating because they're starving but listened to him. Suddenly, a door knocked and Coco quickly hid. Komachi and Karen came in to ask questions. They went to the cafeteria to talk to them because of the rumors that had been spreading around the school, and Karen and Komachi heard that they were the only three that were near the disturbances. Nozomi was going to say something but Rin stopped her. Karen knew they were hiding something and asked what's going on. Komachi tried to calm them saying that Karen wanted to know what's going on. Nozomi stood up and asked Komachi and Karen to join them as Pretty Cures because she thinks Komachi gives out a calm feeling towards people and Karen is really smart and believes they are the perfect candidates. Karen did not believe it and left. Komachi didn't believe it either but was satisfied of the story they made and ask to them to say it clearer next time they meet and left. Nozomi wondered why they didn't believe them and Rin said that nobody will believe them and think Karen wouldn't be a perfect candidate. Nozomi believed they're perfect and won't give up. Suddenly, the bell rang and Nozomi and Rin got depressed because they didn't eat all of their food. After school, Rin right now is in her soccer club while Nozomi is in the library to talk to Komachi about becoming a Pretty Cure. Komachi was writing a story when Nozomi came to visit and asked what she was writing. Urara is outside of the meeting room waiting for Karen so she could speak to her. Coco greeted her and asked where are Nozomi and Rin. Urara said that Rin is in her club and Nozomi in the library. Then Coco turned into his true form again and then said that a Pinky is near. Urara's Pinky Catch came out was a harp and Coco Played with it. Then, a Pinky appeared and went into Urara's Catch. She caught it and now know what's a Pinky. Back in the Library, Komachi told Nozomi she want to be a novelist and Nozomi is impressed that Komachi has a dream. Komachi loved to read books since she was little and wanted to write a book and become an author, but people laughed at her saying she'll never become a novelist and she thought of giving up. Nozomi encouraged her to continue her dream and not to give up easily and if she believed in herself, her dream one day come true. Komachi was happy and thanked Nozomi for her encouragement. Komachi then asked to continue the story about the Pretty Cure and who wrote it. Nozomi said it's actually true. When they left the library, Nozomi explained about the Pretty Cure and Nightmares to Komachi. Komachi almost believes her, but Karen wouldn't believe such a story. Suddenly, a manhole popped opened and some kind of web lasso them to the hole and then fell down to the sewers but fell safely on a mattress. They were in the school's sewers and suddenly Arachnea appeared on the sewer river. She turned into her true form and ordered them to give her the Dream Collet. Nozomi objects and she and Komachi ran away causing Arachnea to chase them. In the surface, Coco sensed Nightmares and told Urara that the Nightmares are here. Komachi and Nozomi kept running until they reached a dead end. Arachnea now got them and demands that they hand over the Dream Collet. Nozomi refused and turned into Cure Dream. Komachi was surprised when she just saw Nozomi transform. Arachnea soon got out of the water and throw the mask in it, bringing it to life and turning it into a Kowaina. Cure Dream kicked and hit back at the Kowaina and fled with Komachi. Meanwhile, Urara and Coco found Rin and went to find Nozomi but nobody was in the Library. Then they saw the Manhole opened and went inside. Cure Dream and Komachi were trying run away but the Kowaina was chasing them. Suddenly, they ended up in a big room with no trail. The Kowaina was getting closer and Cure Dream asked Komachi to hold to her and then she jumped out of the hole until they got to the floor. Then Rin, Urara and Coco found them and Rin and Urara transformed into Precure surprising Komachi even more and then Coco and Komachi hid behind a pillar when the Kowaina and Arachnea came back. Arachnea said that dreams are just illusions and Komachi was mad of what she said and confronted her and said that it's not true. Arachnea then lasso Komachi in her web. Cure Dream tried to rescue her but end up caught in Arachnea's web too. Arachnea said that people with no dreams have no powers and Komachi is weak, but Dream protests saying that Komachi has power and saw her kept writing in the library no matter what people said to her and she is working hard and making her dream come true. She then used her strength to get out of the webbing but then the Kowaina then attacked the Pretty Cures and fought back. Komachi saw Dream suffering and she wanted to support her. She listen to her (Komachi's) dream and didn't laugh and wanted to support her. Now Komachi wanted to help her. Then a Green Butterfly appeared and when it landed on the web, the web broke and landed on Komachi's wrist, turning into a Pinky Catch of her own and she transformed into Cure Mint. Cure Mint used Mint Protection to protect everyone from the Kowaina. The other three Cures use their respective attacks to destroy the Kowaina. Arachnea fled. Coco cheered as the 4 Cures are united. On the surface, Nozomi, Rin and Urara got out of the sewers and found themselves surrounded by students. They started asking if they caused the ruckus and sounds and wonder why they were underground. Karen pushed to get through and saw them. Komachi was the last one to come out and Karen was shocked to see her coming out of the hole and went up to ask her why she was underground. Komachi then giggled and the Precures laughed, leaving Karen confused. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen Secondary Characters *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Ikkakun Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kowaina Major Events *Akimoto Komachi becomes Cure Mint for the first time. *Arachnea makes her first appearance. Gallery Rin Metamorphose in soccer uniform.jpg|Rin Metamorphose in soccer uniform Dream, Rouge and Lemonade posing together.jpg|Dream, Rouge and Lemonade posing together The green butterfly appear.jpg|The green butterfly appear Komachi Metamorphose in school uniform.jpg|Komachi Metamorphose in school uniform Kowaina 04.jpg|Episode 4 Kowaina Ikkakun.jpg|Episode 4 Pinky YPC5 ending card 4.jpg|Episode 4 ending card Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5